For All the Tomorrows
by LoveofVelma
Summary: The mystery is solved but Shaggy takes a tumble, ending in hospital, Doctor suggests a three day bed rest. With Fred and Daphne out of town a reluctant Velma must step in as home care nurse; and the real adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

For All the Tomorrows

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

Chapter One: A Bad Spill

Part One: The Christmas Kiss

The four friends had always met the weekend before Christmas for their own private party and exchange presents before the pressure of the season and family obligations would make it impossible.

He had stolen glimpses throughout the evening; watching, admiring her brown sugar colored hair; the way she moved. Normally she didn't wear that much make up if at all; tonight she had added a peach lipstick and eyeliner that brought out her dark brown eyes and added to her natural beauty.

The fireplace seemed the best place to begin the attack; he timed the attack by passing her at just the right spot several times. With place and timing set, all he could do was to wait. And watch.

She started into the living room; he started toward her. He looked up at the mistletoe hung on the ceiling; she followed suit, looking upward just as he had planned. When her head was tilted at the right angle, he attacked.

Arms snaked around her waist holding her firmly; his lips found hers, the light smell of her perfume, the smell of the shampoo she had used, even the sweet taste of her lips was intoxicating. He held the kiss; the deep indrawn gasp of surprise was expected, planned for.

She tried to pull away (also planned for); and then her hand was caressing his chest, tightening into a fist, pulling him closer. She returned his kiss (hoped for but not planned), leaning into the kiss. She would never ever admit it but the kiss made her pulse race; her knees weak, a warm tingle of pleasure started in her toes and ended at the top of her head. A tiny seed of hope had been planted in a field of despair and longing.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered. He wanted to give voice to all the emotions he felt but couldn't find the words at this, the critical moment. He turned and walked away.

"Merry Christmas" she said in a hushed whisper he didn't hear. She turned to walk in the direction she had come, humming a tune. The rest of the evening would be spent in a state of bewilderment; she couldn't remember why she had entered the living room only the shiver she felt every time she thought of his lips on hers.

He began to plan the second attack.

Part Two: Morning, five months later

It's funny how you can wake up one morning safe and warm in your own little world and by the end of the day your safe warm world doesn't exist anymore.

"That was a bad spill you took. How do you feel?"  
"With my hands Fred, how else?" Shaggy smiled weakly at his feeble attempt at humor.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma were gathered around Shaggy's hospital bed. Seeing Shaggy lying in the bed, so pale, his head swathed in a bandage that made Velma think of surgery not the few stitches it covered. The three friends showed the tension of the past hours.  
A cold clammy feeling had settled in Velma's stomach like a snake coiled, ready to strike. Daphne stifled a sob, forcing herself to laugh at the puny joke. Fred's eyes were bloodshot and worry lines had formed over his eyebrows.

That morning they had gathered in the mountains, setting the trap for a sheep rustler. Fred's trap had actually worked this time; but Shaggy had fallen backwards over Scooby tumbling down a ten foot embankment into a dry riverbed.

"Shaggy! Look Out!" Velma cried out and before Shaggy had bounced off a rock outcropping Velma had jumped down the bank; losing her balance, sliding the last five feet on her rear end.  
"I feel a pulse; he's unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his head!" Velma called out, turning to find Fred beside her. Fred picked Shaggy up like he weighed less than ten pounds, carrying him up the embankment like it was a walk in the park.

The police were there to take charge of the rustler; one officer opened the door to his cruiser offering to take Shaggy to the hospital. They didn't hesitate as it would take hours to get an ambulance this far out and that didn't count the ride back into town.

"You go with Shag Velma, Daph and I will follow." Velma used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the tears from her face, nodding 'yes' with Fred positioning Shaggy on the seat, Velma guiding his head to rest on her lap.

"Thanks Fred, see you guys there…Officer, can you call ahead, see if they can have a private room ready. He's going to be held overnight I'd guess." With flashing lights, siren and a rooster tail of dirt and gravel they were off.

At six feet, one hundred sixty pounds, crammed into the back seat of a police cruiser that smelled like someone had lost more than lunch, comfort is relative. Velma could only caress his cheek. And Cry. 'What if he ends up in a coma?' and worse thoughts nagged Velma's mind; she and Shaggy had been friends a long time. It was Shaggy that she had gone to if she needed to talk or just hang out with no romantic pressure. During their mysteries, it was Shaggy she had run to.

She kissed two fingers, placing them on his dry lips, "please get well Shaggy" she whispered. She had no way of knowing if he heard her or not but it did make her feel better to think he did.

Shaggy became conscious, turning his head enough to look her in the eyes---and wink!; quietly whispering four words so low Velma had to lean forward to hear, "I love you…surrender…" and then lapsed back into unconsciousness.

The nursing team was ready when the cruiser killed the lights and siren, pulling into the emergency parking area. They removed an unconscious Shaggy from the cruiser, efficiently placing him on a gurney.

"Thank you officer" she called back as she took Shaggy's hand, walking beside the gurney until one of the nurses informed her she would have to wait in the waiting room. She leaned down to kiss his unresponsive lips a brushing kiss and then making a beeline to the ladies rest room. Once inside the rest room the tears flowed unhindered; her body shook and not all from the sobs.

"What did you mean by 'surrender'?" she asked the tear streaked face looking back from the mirror. There were no answers only more questions. She washed her face and with an unstable walk and trembling body she made her way to the waiting room to meet Fred and Daphne. It would be a troubling wait.

--------Xxxxxx

Velma held back as Fred and Daphne said their good byes.  
"Are you okay?" Daphne asked.  
"Yes, I'm okay" Velma lied to her best friend.  
"You want us to wait?" she asks.  
"No need to, I want to talk to Shaggy. You guys go ahead" another lie; she needed someone to talk too and it couldn't be Shaggy. She was getting good at lying.

Alone, Velma approached the bed. 'What am I going to say' she thought taking his hand.  
"Hi there, you really scared us" 'couldn't think of anything dumber to say?' her mind asked.  
'Shut up!' she answered.

"Hi, I didn't think you'd be back; thought I'd scared you off."  
"You did drop a bomb in my lap. What do you mean, 'surrender' what do I have to surrender?"  
"Your love, to me, unconditionally" he replied.

"Shaggy, I may love you as a friend, but surrender? I'll never surrender to any man. Don't push our friendship!" Velma made a hasty retreat, letting the door close behind her without looking back.

"Yes you will" Shaggy whispered to the closed door. There was enough time to make a phone call; the person he needed to talk to would still be awake.


	2. Chapter 2

For All the Tomorrows

Chapter Two: Afternoon

"He's out of danger but we will be holding him overnight for observation just in case. That was quite a hard hit he took to the head. Concussions are a tricky thing. If he can pass the tests tomorrow morning he should be able to go home in the afternoon. I'm ordering three days bed rest then he can see his regular doctor " or so the doctor had told Velma, Fred and Daphne.

"Velma, Fred and I don't want to leave with Shaggy in the hospital but my grandparents asked us to visit…" Daphne began.

"You guys go ahead, enjoy yourselves. Shaggy will be fine, he hit his head remember? I'll drop by and see if he needs anything."

"It might be possible that the next time I see you I might be sporting a new fashion accessory" she wiggled the fingers of her left hand.

"Has he asked you yet?" Velma squealed in delight for her friend.

"Not yet, but there is always hope. Maybe I can get Fred alone in a romantic setting. He's hinted enough times about it."

"Then why are you waiting around here for? Get going, I can always call if something happens."

"We'll visit Shaggy before we leave if you will do the night shift visitation?"

"Done…now go!"

'_What about you_? _Are you afraid that little seed of hope might take root_. _They're leaving you holding the bag_.' her mind asked. She ignored the remarks.

----------Xxxxxx

Opening the door to her warm, safe, familiar apartment, 'first thing I need a quick shower and change clothes, then a trip to the cleaners' she thought.

'_And after that? You'll be alone. In an empty apartment. No arms to hold you.'_ her mind was quick to add.

'I don't need anyone least of all a man. I like my apartment just the way it is.' she answered.

After a quick shower and the trip to the cleaners to have the blood from Shaggy's wound removed from her sweater and skirt, she returned to the apartment. And began to pace. Like a lioness in a cage. From kitchen to living room down the hall to her bedroom and back to the kitchen. There were dozens of projects that needed to be done but she did nothing but pace. On one trip to the kitchen she opened the little freezer, took out a small package. Pacing into the living room she flopped onto the sofa. And softly cried, fingering the little package of mistletoe she had rescued from the Christmas party.

"Enough! I will not cry!" she said aloud, 'I do need to get out, get some fresh air. At least I'll more room to pace' she added silently. Her mind was surprisingly silent. Stopping to pick up a brown bag lunch of sandwich, apple and milk, she headed for the neighborhood park.

Finding a table proved no problem. The park was filled with couples; laying on blankets or walking hand in hand, only a few of the tables were taken by families.

'_look at that couple, they look happy'_ or _'Don't you wish that could be you?'_ her mind would not be quiet or ignored.

The decision was obvious; it was which way she would decide that filled her thoughts. She could either reject Shaggy's declaration of love which would mean the demise of a long and valued friendship but remain safe or she could accept or at least listen to his affirmation, keep the friendship but face an uncertain, scary future. Some choice!

Dropping the remains of lunch into the trash she made her way along the concrete walkway toward her car. An older couple was coming her way, involved in a private conversation. Velma didn't want to intrude or eavesdrop but it was impossible not to.

"…I hear he's doing quite nicely" the gentleman said. The lady stopped; looking at her husband she replied, "If I'd wanted to marry him I could have. I married the man I loved. The One I thought would make me happy. No woman can ask for more; it's enough to marry for love and be happy." The rest of the conversation was lost as they passed, nodding at the pretty single woman.

'Is it enough? To marry for love and be happy' Velma thought as she passed the older couple.

'_It's more than you have now isn't it?'_ her mind just wouldn't shut up!

Without a clear decision made, Velma returned to her apartment to get ready for the evenings visitation with Shaggy.

----------Xxxxxx

Velma eased the door open, slipping inside. Setting the bag she carried on the table, she took the lone chair in the room. Shaggy was asleep, the remains of dinner on the table for the nurses to pick up later. She took the quiet time to think over the events of the afternoon.

A prolonged hot shower followed by an extended time over makeup and arguing with her self over so much time over a simple hospital visit. She hadn't come to a real decision; only a compromise that would give her time to come to a resolution.

The slight noise of a nurse's aide coming in to pick up the remains of dinner brought her back to the present; it also roused Shaggy.

"Oh, I didn't know I had company."

"What's your favorite milk shake?"

"No doubt the one in the paper bag" she felt her face growing warm.

"Can you handle a Peanut Butter-Banana shake or do you need help?"

'_You know you want to be close; sit on the bed.'_ finally something smart from her mind.

Resting her hip on the bed she held the shake while he sipped; his hand covering her hand felt pleasant.

"Shaggy, I want to apologize for my actions earlier; I shouldn't have ran out like that but you know my history with guys and dating. The guy usually wants to stick his tongue half way down my throat or worse. Once my date did that and I threw up in his lap. He didn't call back. What you said put our friendship in jeopardy; if I lost our friendship you might as well pull my heart out."

Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She resisted the tug on her arm at first but let him pull her down into his arms; her head resting on his chest.

"Velma, I know you've had some bad experiences but don't judge all guys for a few bad examples." One hand held her while the other stroked her hair. "Some guys just want the conquest; put a notch in their belt like in the old cowboy movies."

"And you, how many notches does your belt have? Is that what this is all about, so you can put another notch in your belt?" Bad manners perhaps but she had to know.

"No notches. I'm interested in only one thing; your love, freely given, unconditionally. I will promise you one thing: I won't do anything to make you throw up in my lap."

Laughing, feeling herself relaxing in his embrace she slowly lifted her head from his chest. She felt his lips on hers, felt the stirrings deep inside. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm, savoring his lips movements against her own.

"Mmmmm Shaggy" her voice, ragged and uneven, "I'm probably going to regret this but the doctor wants you to have three days bed rest. Would you consider spending those three days at my apartment?"

"If you're serious. My landlord just called, he's painting my apartment tomorrow. One thing Velma, if you start running around in your undies…all bets are off!"


	3. Chapter 3

For All the Tomorrows

Chapter Three: Shaggy begins his visit

"Move Scooby! Get out of the way! Shaggy will be calling and we have to pick him up and I've got to get this apartment at least half way presentable."

Velma had rescued Scooby from Shaggy's apartment after leaving the hospital the previous night; coming home to change into her nightgown and falling onto the bed.

'_If you're so set on not surrendering why you invite him here for three days?'_ inquired her mind. A very good question; one she had no answer for. She remembered the statement of running around in her undies and decided it might be a good idea to add her lacy nightwear to the list.

She also remembered that hadn't been the end of their talk. She had asked one big question that had been on her mind since the beginning. Breaking a particularly thrilling kiss she had asked why.

"Why Shaggy? Why the Christmas kiss that left me in a fog for days but you never called. Why me, why now?"

"The Christmas kiss because I wanted a real kiss. At best all I could hope for would be a peck on the cheek or a kiss on the lips that you would forget even giving an hour later. As far as not calling; I chickened out. I was afraid. Fear of rejection can make a guy do some foolish things.

"Why you? I've had two what you could term serious girlfriends. One wanted me to join the police force like her daddy. The other wanted me in Army Green or Marine Blue, I can't remember which, doesn't matter. Can you picture me in any uniform?  
"Why you? I love you because you accept me the way I am.

"Why now? Perhaps the hardest one to answer. Maybe this crack on the head opened my eyes that I'd better say something or lose you completely. You may say 'no', but at least I can say I gave it my best shot. It might take some time but I think you'll surrender."

"I have no intention of surrendering, but why do you think I will?"

"Look at yourself; lipstick and makeup you rarely wear. No bulky sweater but a blouse and skirt that shows off your curves. And the most telling of all; stockings that you only wear if the gang is at a fancy dress ball. The first two I'd put down as just trying to look nice; but all four, at once, no way."

"Can't I just look pretty for a special friend in the hospital?" His only answer was a rising of his eyebrows.

She touched her lips feeling the tingles that their good night kiss had brought. Scooby had joined her on the bed; she gave the big Great Dane a hug and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Velma woke to wet kisses on her cheek.

"Not now Shaggy, let me sleep. Just five more minutes" she rolled over pulling the covers over her head only to have a cold nose burrowing under the covers.

"All right Scooby, I'm awake!" the realization she had been dreaming of Shaggy in bed with her instead of Scooby made her blush the color of the lipstick she had worn the night before. "How about a romp in the park then I have to get this mess cleaned up."

'Surrender? Never!' she thought pulling the nightgown over her head.

'_Then why are you checking your reflection in the mirror? And twirling the end of your hair?'_

_-----------Xxxxxx_

It was 2:30 PM when the phone rang.

"Passed with flying colors; is that offer still open?" he asked.

"Of course. Don't even think of backing out after I went to so much trouble cleaning. I have the sofa bed in the computer room all ready and waiting." Velma caught her reflection in the mirror; she was twirling one end of her hair, she stopped immediately.

"How about steaks, baked potatoes, veggies and salad for dinner? And I checked, 'Creature Feature' has 'Dracula' on tonight."

"Sounds like a date and delicious. I should be free in about a half hour"

"Good, see you soon" Velma laughed.

At 3:10 PM the nurse wheeled Shaggy out of the hospital; Velma and Scooby were waiting. The first thing she had noticed was the color in his face; no longer pale but definitely not the robust Shaggy she knew.

'_The Shaggy you are falling in love with?'_ Again that mind that wouldn't be quiet!

"In the back Scoob." Shaggy commanded. "Thank you Velma for the offer. You said steaks for dinner; I hope you'll let me help. I really don't want to spend three days in bed."

"You're welcome and the best way you can help is to stay out of the way. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm not used to having any one in my apartment. I hope you don't mind, I didn't snoop but I did pick up several changes of clothes for you."

"Relax Velma, I understand. And thanks for getting Scooby and the clothes."

"Tell you what, get some rest and let me finish the laundry" she glanced over, "and no, I don't need help. I don't need a man, especially you fondling my undies that I can't run around in." The resulting laughter broke the tension that had been building. "If you feel up to it you can help with the steaks."

Shaggy had showered with a plastic bag tied over his head, covering the bandage and then had fallen asleep almost immediately with Scooby taking up half the bed. Velma had kept busy finishing the laundry chore and placing the potatoes in the oven.

"Hey, you up to doing your man-thing with the steaks?" she whispered softly. They hadn't kissed when they arrived at her apartment; now she expected to be pulled into an embrace and a prolonged kiss. She wasn't disappointed.

His arm around her waist rolled her over his body; his lips moving over hers, light at first, growing more demanding yet unbelievably thrilling. Her body responded; pressing against the sheet separating them, her hands digging into his muscular shoulders.

"Oh God Shaggy! What you do to me should be illegal!" she whispered, her breath ragged. She reached up to caress his cheek; feeling the growth of beard since he last shaved, smelling the light citrus scent of his cologne.  
"Shaggy, would you let me do something? I promise I won't hurt you and it won't take long."  
"What?"  
"I want to feel your face. Blind people call it face mapping. Just lay back."

She buried her face into the nook of his neck; using her fingertips to slowly glide over his eyes, along one cheek and then changing to trace the other cheek, over his lips, feeling a nick from shaving.  
"Where happened to the goatee?"  
"I decided to shave it off, like the new look?"

Her hand drifted over his neck; unbuttoning the first two buttons of his pj's, slipping inside, feeling the course chest hair. He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing the palm.

"That isn't my face and remember; I get to do anything you do to me."  
"You have a problem?" she giggled, kissing his neck.  
"You go any lower and you'll find out just how big a problem you've created."  
"Oh? OH! The potatoes! And you have to do the steaks!" She rolled over a startled Scooby, rushing from the room; his laughter following her.

Everything came together at once. Shaggy opened the refrigerator to find a selection of salad dressings.  
"Which salad dressing do you want? Oil and vinegar or something else?"  
Velma dropped the salad tongs, staring into space.  
"Velma, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Oil! Shaggy, of course! I was so worried about you I completely forgot about it! Dish up the salad please; I have to make a call! You're wonderful!" Impulsively she flew into his arms, kissing his surprised lips.  
"This is unexpected but nice. What are you talking about?"

"Let me make that call; if I'm right we'll have dinner and watch 'Dracula' and if you behave yourself I just might let you face map me. Tomorrow I'll take you on a picnic."

"Velma, what on earth are you raving about?"

"Not the sheep rustler! His accomplice! That mystery isn't finished yet if I'm right."


	4. Chapter 4

For All the Tomorrows

Chapter Four: The accomplice

Velma's call to the Sheriff had positive results; with Velma explaining what had bothered her, the Sheriff insisted on sending an officer and cruiser to follow them. This would serve two purposes; one being the presence of official law enforcement if needed and second being Shaggy and Velma wouldn't need to be in a rush to get home, this last coming at Velma's request. With times agreed on the rest of the evening could be spent in front of the TV and the Count.

Dinner had been delicious; the steaks superb, Scooby had taken care of any leftovers.

They had settled into their old routine of making fun of the old movie; they had seen it so many times they could mimic the movie from memory. The Count was about to bite his victim on the neck when Velma, laughing, pulled her T-shirt off the shoulder, offering her exposed neck. Shaggy pretended to bite but playful nips became butterfly kisses.

"What's the name of your cologne?' Shaggy whispered, beginning his face mapping.

"Sweet Pea. Do you like it?" she whispered back, kissing his fingertips as they traced her lips.

"It's so light, so sexy, it fits you." his fingertips tracked down her chin floating lightly over the front of her T-shirt.

"I'm not sexy" she gulped air as his fingers found the swell of one breast.

"Yes, you are. You just won't admit it." His hand felt the arch of her back; pressing her breasts upward, impatient to be touched. And then she grabbed his hand away, bringing it to her lips.

"Please don't. Don't take it as rejection, it's not; I'm petrified." She let him draw her into his embrace, her breathing ragged and irregular.

"Why are you frightened? Don't you trust me, I won't hurt you."

"It's not you; it's me I don't trust. I've never been treated like this, so lovingly, so gentle. I've never been told that I'm sexy yet you say it and I feel like the sexiest woman alive. Please try to understand this is all new to me; I've let you go further than any one before."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No! But I think its best for now." She turned, resting her back on his legs, facing him, caressing his cheek. "I told you I'd never surrender; that isn't true any more. Don't stop; I might surprise you and change my mind. Just give me a little more time to get familiar with being loved."

"Sweet Pea, you've got all the time you need. I think we need to get some rest with what we're facing tomorrow."

"I think we've got time for a good night kiss…"

After several hours of restless sleep the sky was just turning reddish pink when Shaggy spotted the camp tender truck. Shaggy was behind the wheel of the mystery machine regardless of stitches and headache. With Velma's height, by the time she had enough pillows under her to see out the windshield she couldn't reach the pedals, if she was low enough to reach the pedals, she couldn't see out the windshield. The mystery machine dropped into line with the cruiser close behind. They would be able to hide until the truck turned off the freeway then they would have to drop back.

They knew where the truck was going. The camp tender replenished the sheep herder's supplies every four or five days. The truck was headed for the sheep camp where Shaggy had been hurt; replenish supplies, visit awhile, and then move on to the next camp. Shaggy and Velma wanted to arrive after the truck left; the sheep herder would be moving the sheep today. Velma and Shaggy were quiet during the trip; this was business, any personal concerns would have to wait.

The 'road' to the sheep camp was nothing more than two well worn tracks with weeds growing between. Shaggy watched the rear view mirror as the cruiser pulled to the side; the officer entering the woods. They parked out of sight but close enough to watch as the two men talked as they moved the supplies to the sheep herder's truck. The camp tender driver said something about having to get going if he wanted to finish his deliveries today and drove off. Shaggy took Velma's hand, squeezing softly; waiting a few minutes to let the officer get into position.

Velma was first out of the van as Shaggy pulled up, turning the motor off. The sheep herder turned, waited while the couple walked toward him.

"Good morning, what brings you young people out this early? another rustler?"

"Just a couple of questions to clear a point or two to finish our report and then you can move your sheep and maybe my boyfriend and I can have a nice picnic in the mountains." Velma smiled. Shaggy caught the 'boyfriend' reference but this was Velma's idea. Her only hint was the oil and the fact that the dogs hadn't barked, whatever that meant. He hadn't been able to get her to elaborate. One of the sheep dogs came over to sniff Shaggy's pant leg then went back to his job with the sheep. Shaggy started to see Velma's clue.

"Glad to help any way I can, but could we do it quickly? I do have sheep to move today."

Shaggy had moved between the herder and his truck. A horse was in the trailer hitched behind the truck. He was still close enough to Velma should there be any trouble. The herder watched Shaggy's movements then turned his attention to the pretty lady.

"You reported in your statement to the police that you parked your truck here the night before. When you started your days work someone snuck up behind you, hit you over the head and you didn't know any thing until you came to with the police asking questions. That sound about right?" Velma asked.

"Pretty close…so?"

"I noticed it, but I was too worried about getting my boyfriend to the hospital."

"Noticed what? Can we get on with this?"

"Your truck is pretty old, it's got a serious oil leak, yet I noticed no oil. It couldn't have been parked there as long as you say it was."

"I must have moved it…next point" the herder shrugged his shoulders but kept shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"The dogs. When we were here the other day they barked. Just now one came up to my boyfriend but didn't bark, not even a little."

"Joe is friendlier than Sam, no big deal." Let her chew on that one.

"They didn't bark the other day until they saw us. Either they knew the other rustler or had been ordered not to bark. I think you've been working a little rustling business on the side, thinning the herd a little at a time. Enough not to arouse suspicion. I think that hit on the head was so you could have an alibi; things cool off and you're cleared to continue rustling. How big a cut were you in for had the police not gotten involved?"

"More than I'd ever make herding these dumb sheep!" He had pulled a knife from his belt. Seeing Velma threatened, Scooby lunged; his teeth clamping down on the wrist holding the knife which went flying.

"Heard enough officer?" Velma called.

"More than enough" the officer walked forward, his weapon drawn. It wouldn't be needed.

The officer stopped the handcuffed herder in front of Velma and Shaggy who had moved beside her. Velma hadn't objected when he placed his arm around her waist.

"Message just came over the radio; good news/bad news. Good news is you guys are in for quite a reward. There's your Mystery Inc fee plus the reward for the driver a few days ago. The sheep owners are offering a reward for this character; plus the sheepherders association is matching it. They don't want this kind in their organization, bad for business" the officer informed them.

"And the bad news?" Velma asked.

"They can't get another herder out until tomorrow afternoon; they're offering $1000.00 each if you would stay overnight until the new herder gets here."

"Tell them we accept their generous offer" Shaggy smiled. Velma looked up at him questioning his decision but remained silent when she saw the look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

For All the Tomorrows

Chapter Five: Midnight Confessions

"What do you know about herding sheep?" Velma wanted to know following Shaggy when he walked toward the horse trailer. "Or riding a horse?"

"I noticed the 'boyfriend' reference. Is that what I am now or was that just for the herders benefit?" Shaggy ignored her question. He started opening the trailer.

"What do you think?" she slipped into his arms, tilting her head for a kiss.

"Remember I disappeared for two or sometimes three weeks at a time in the summers?"

"And never said a thing, I remember."

"I was working on my grandparent's ranch; got pretty good at it too. I've got a horse, Scooby, Joe and Sam…no problem. We only have to look after the sheep, not move them."

"Go take care of the sheep; I'll have lunch ready when you get back" Velma smiled.

She watched him saddle the horse, climbing into the saddle. 'There are a lot of things I don't know about this new boyfriend of mine; and he is mighty handsome on that horse' she thought.

'_About time you realized that'_ her mind stated.

'Yes, it is about time' she agreed. She watched as he called Scooby to him, riding easy in the saddle.

She had lunch spread out on a blanket when Shaggy and Scooby returned later. Shaggy tied the horse to a tree limb; walking stiffly toward her.

"Not used to riding" he stretched tired and sore muscles. Scooby just flopped, resting his muzzle on his paws.

"One picnic as promised. Relax and eat something; you'll feel better. We didn't get to have breakfast" she offered a full plate and tea to drink.

"Thanks" he downed half of the tea and then stretched out on the blanket attacking the sandwiches.

"Any problems with the stitches?" she asked.

"Just itches like crazy."

"So what now?" she took a bite of her sandwich, sipping the sweet tea.

"We've got the van and the truck. You can take the van tonight; probably be more comfortable. I'll need to keep on an eye on the sheep; I'll pull a bedroll out of the truck."

"Doesn't sound much like bed rest the doctor ordered. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry; this is better than lying in bed all day."

"Oh, I don't know about that" sitting her plate aside; she stretched out beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his embrace. "Besides, I was referring to us; what happens now between us?"

"With you beside me, bed rest would be more interesting. As far as 'us', I honestly haven't thought that far ahead."

"I can't promise anything but maybe you should." she sighed.

"I saw something this morning that I think you'd like to see if you feel up to riding. I have to…"

Her lips on his blocked anything he was about to say. "Don't change the subject."

---------Xxxxxx

Later, Shaggy helped her into the saddle in front of him, his arms around her, holding the reins. "Comfy?" he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, surprisingly; but I'm glad I wore jeans and not my skirt" she teased.

"Now that would be a sight to behold." Being a detective, he had noticed small things; like how snug her jeans fit though not binding. Or the fact that she had left three buttons on her blouse undone.

"You just keep that sight and your hands to yourself. This is business remember?"

"I'll try" like he could not think of her short skirt. In front of him. In the saddle.

"Let's go Red" 'Yes indeed that would be a sight to behold. This isn't going to be an easy day' he thought, calling the dogs to work.

"The sheep know where they're going; the dogs will guide from the sides, we just have to keep the stragglers from dropping to far back" he informed her.

Velma found the ride easier than she had imagined and with Shaggy's strong arms around her, she leaned back into his chest, closing her eyes, falling into the relaxed rocking motion of Red's gate.

"Sweet Pea, you can open your eyes now, we're here" his voice roused her.

She opened her eyes to a panorama of a valley meadow, blanketed by wildflower colors that rivaled a rainbow. White sheep drinking from a quietly flowing, meandering stream; all back dropped by misty gray green mountains.

"Shaggy, it's stunning" she whispered in awe of the valley's magnificent setting. He helped her dismount, holding her hand until her feet were on solid ground. The leather creaked as he stepped out of the saddle, standing behind her.

"I thought you'd like it" his arms around her waist, his chin caressing her hair.

"Like it? I love it! It's the most… wonderful present any one has ever given me…thank you."

There was stillness here, only found in special places where the heart can roam at will and be at peace. Not even the movement and bleating of the sheep as they drank could spoil this moment. Velma soothingly stroked his arms holding her against him.

"Thank you" she repeated. "God Shaggy what am I going to do with you? You do something marvelous like this and its Christmas time again; you holding, kissing me and I'm in a fog for hours. Is this where you seduce me? It wouldn't be difficult."

He turned her around, facing him, "This isn't about seduction. I won't lie to you; yes I want you, so bad it hurts sometimes. But not like that. Not so I can put a notch in my belt and walk away. That's why I said I wanted your unconditional surrender."

"Don't you know by now, it's not your demand for surrender. If it was, I'd have surrendered long ago! It's me; I can't surrender to you. I have conditions I can't ignore."

------------Xxxxxx

Midnight. The velvety darkness covered every thing. Velma hadn't been able to sleep; thinking of him out there, alone. That man whose mere holding her hand sent shivers racing up and down her spine; whose kiss set her heart aflutter. She flung the covers back angrily, slipping on her jeans under her night dress; throwing on a robe she went searching. She found him leaning against the tree under which they had shared a picnic and more than a few kisses at lunch.

"Can't sleep either?" she whispered.

"I'll have to do a night hawk round then I can lie down. Been thinking about what you asked. 'What now' for us."

"Me too. You don't know it but when you kissed me at Christmas, you planted a mustard seed of hope in ground I thought would never see hope. It has taken root and grown, watered by your kisses and the way you have treated me. I know it will never bloom until I surrender; I told you I had a condition to my surrender. Its simple, I need to hear four little words."

His boisterous laughter filled the valley. The half moon gave enough light for Velma to see the twinkle in his eyes when she lifted her head from his chest.

His lips on hers were hard, demanding and teasing.

"Is that all? Just four little words? I think I can do better than that:

Sweet Pea, I love you, will you marry me?"

"That's nine; but close enough. Yes I will marry you; you have my unconditional surrender. It's easy to say 'I love you' here in the moon light but will you love me tomorrow?"

She felt warm and safe; at home in his arms when she heard his reply.

"Sweet Pea, I'll love you for all the tomorrows!"

-----------Xxxxxx

Lunch, several days later

"It must have been so romantic out there in the wilderness" Daphne made sure every one saw the ring on her left hand.

"It was very romantic" Velma brought her left hand from behind her back where she had kept it hidden; flashing the diamond ring resting on her left hand. "We do have one question for you and Fred. Would you guys be interested in a double ring ceremony?"

"As long as we don't go on our honeymoons together! There is a bridal boutique down town, Let's go shopping!"

To Be Continued


End file.
